Stargazing
by LittleMermade
Summary: Exactly one year after Pietros death Wanda is really down. It needs Vision and a little stargazing to cheer her up. fluffy One Shot, Vision x Scarlet Witch; R&R


**Okay, I wrote this for a Secret Santa on deviantart and I couldn't resist sharing it with you! It is just a little, fluffy thing, so wrap yourself up in a blanket and enjoy!^^**

It was pitch-black outside. It was new moon that night and the stars seemed to be way too far from our planet. Everything was deadly silent at Avengers Facility that late at night and everything looked as usual except for one tiny figure leaning against the handrail of the terrace on the first floor. The figure's hair was long and curly and it shimmered dark brown in the cold light from above. She was wearing a black dress, which was about knee-length and didn't even have long sleeves. Whilst attempting to hold it back she shivered slightly and a suppressed sob emerged from her body.

It was relatively cold that night considering that it had been a bright, hot day. Wanda's sobs grew louder, when she was sure that nobody was around. She had assumed a look of bravery all day. The other Avengers probably didn't even know what day it was, they maybe treated that 10th of May 2016 like any other day, but not her. It had been one year since Sokovia had fallen out of the sky. Exactly one year ago she had joined the Avengers, she had become the Scarlet Witch. On May 10th 2015 she had seen her brother for the last time in her life. Exactly one year ago Pietro Maximoff had died.

Wanda was nothing more than dead weight. She dropped to the floor, leaning against the handrail made of acrylic glass. She couldn't help but shed bitter tears, goosebumps covered her skin. Her head fell back against the glass and her eyes met the stars again.

Suddenly a familiar voice jolted her out of her thoughts: „Wanda? I thought everyone was asleep…" In an effortless attempt to do her hair and brush away her tears Wanda looked away. Her voice came out husky: „No… Don't worry… I must have been sleepwalking."

A red, outstretched hand appeared in front of her: „Come on… I help you to your feet." Hesitantly the Maximoff girl took the hand and Vision helped her to stand up. Wanda gave him a quick look and muttered a small 'Thank you'. Vision took a closer look at his fellow Avenger. There were still traces of dry tears on her cheeks and she was shivering lightly. Without thinking about it twice he took off his cape and carefully wrapped Wanda up in it, like it was a blanket. Wanda continued eyeing the floor: „Why are you out here? It's night…" Vision smiled: „I don't need to sleep… I come here every night."

Now Wanda dared to raise her eyes to face Vision: „But… it is cold and lonely here. What do you like about this place?" Vision looked her in the eye: „You can get the best view on the stars from this spot."

For a brief moment Wanda turned to the nightsky, before she looked at Vision again: „I don't know anything about stars…"

„Well… I can show you, if you want", his expression was a little quizzical since he thought that Wanda would probably prefer her bed over the cold terrace right now.

The Scarlet Witch cracked a small smile: „Since I am already here… why not?"

Vision nodded and went back to the terrace door. He cautiously grabbed a telescope and took it to the middle of the terrace with him. He placed it on the tiled floor and secured it, when he approved its spot.

Then he darted a glance at Wanda: „Come here… I think you will like it." Wanda clutched the cape and went over to where Vision stood. The taller Avenger placed one eye in front of the lens and closed the other one. The ghost of a smile came over his lips and he moved the pipe-like part of the telescope a little. A few minutes later he straightened again and turned to Wanda: „It's your turn."

The girl took Vision's place in front of the telescope and bent down a little. She placed her right eye mere centimeters away from the lens and closed the left one. Slowly the picture became clear and Wanda saw something, she had never known was so perfect. When she looked at the stars with the naked eye she just saw bright spots in the night sky and she had assumed they didn't look any different from close up. Now, however, there was a giant helix of lights in front of her. It looked like it was surrounded by fog and in the middle there was one really bright spot, which was glowing red.

„Wow…", Wanda was stunned and didn't really know what else to say. She was even a little surprised by Vision's voice that came softly from behind her: „Beautiful, isn't it?"

The AI paused, then continued to speak: „It's the milky way… The humans named it milky way because it looks like someone dropped a carton of milk somewhere in the universe."

Wanda straightened again and turned to look at Vision: „It is perfect… how do you know about things like that?"

Vision took a quick look at the telescope: „Well… there aren't many interesting things to do at night and I read about other galaxies and constellations in a book, so I thought I could try to find them up there…"

Wanda smiled. This time the smile reached her eyes: „What a lovely hobby. Thank you for showing me… really."

Vision gave her a nod: „I wanted to cheer you up…" Wanda eyed the ground for a second before turning to him again: „It kind of worked."

They both smiled again, before a chill flashed through Wanda and made her shiver again. Vision glanced at her with worry in his eyes: „Do you want to go inside? I can't offer you anything like a coat…" Wanda shook her head: „No… please. Let me look at the stars again." Vision sighed but then nodded: „Okay…"

Wanda took his hand and pulled him to the telescope again: „You have to go first." Vision chuckled lightly: „Fine. Are you in a hurry?" The Scarlet Witch blushed and looked away: „I… I am excited, okay?"

Vision grinned and turned to the telescope quickly. It didn't take him long to find another thing, he wanted to show Wanda. He let go of the telescope and let Wanda use it. In front of her appeared a constellation similar to the one she had seen before. Vision's voice was the only sound in the night: „It's called Andromeda galaxy. It is similar to the milky way. It's a different galaxy, but close enough to see it from this planet."

Wanda looked at the colorful system for a little longer, then turned back to Vision: „It's amazing…" Vision nodded and pointed at the sky with one hand: „Can you see those five stars up there. The ones that are brighter than the others. Wanda looked at the sky and nodded when she was sure, she looked at the right ones: „I think so…"

„It's called Cygnus… or the swan. When you connect those stars the right way, it looks like a bird. It's kind of funny to think about it, because really – those are just stars."

Wanda smiled: „I kind of love the idea of it. People see things in the stars. Those things can be swans and galxies and whatever, but…" She turned her eyes to Vision again, „…I see hope and a future."

Vision returned her look: „I still just see stars… but they are nice and bright. But… there are two even brighter stars. They are not listed anywhere and right now I look at them."

Wanda blushed again, when she realised he was talking about her eyes. She spoke with a low voice: „There is one thing even brighter than that…" She raised one hand to touch the Mind-stone in Vision's forehead. Softly she moved her hand down his face and let it rest on his cheek.

Vision moved a little closer to her and carefully stroked a strain of her hair behind her ear. He ran his fingers through her hair and then their lips touched. It was just a peck, before their eyes met again. Vision hesitated but he bowed his head slightly to kiss her again. This time it was full of passion and comfort.

Ever since the two of them met at the terrace to stargaze every day. And May 10th wasn't such a dark and lonely day for Wanda anymore. It now stood for a new start. It stood for consolation and hope, for love and new ways to go. It was the first day of many to come.

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
